No Title Yet
by FyreflieHope
Summary: I have never written anything before so this is a first for me. This is a Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin time turner story.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the first story I've ever written. It was in my head and I just wanted it out. I don't know if I'll write anymore I've just done this one chapter. It hasn't been checked or added to by anyone so it's not perfect.**_

 _ **This is based on the books by J.K. Rowling. None of the characters belong to me and I'm not making any money. I'm just playing in her world. Anything with a ** beside it is either a direct or loose quote from the books.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

**May 2, 1998**

She was gone.

Remus Lupin stared in shock at the place where mere seconds before, Hermione Granger had fallen after being hit by an unknown had been defeated, but the battle raged on between the Order of the Phoenix and the remaining Death Eaters. Hermione had been  
dueling with Augustus Rookwood when his curse, a sickly yellow-orange light, hit her in the chest. The blast had knocked her backwards and Remus had flinched when her head hit the stone floor of Hogwarts with a resounding crack. Then, a bright light  
engulfed her and she had disappeared.

"Stupefy!"

Remus turned towards the gruff voice of Aberforth Dumbledore in time to see Rookwood slump to the ground. He hoped the fall would crack his head open as it did Hermione's, and that it hurt like hell when he was brought back to consciousness in Azkaban.  
Harry Potter was coming up behind Aberforth a panicked look on his face.

"Hermione! Where is she? What did that bastard do to her, Remus?!" Harry shouted frantically.

"She's gone then." Aberforth stated calmly. He'd been rushing to aid Granger when he saw her fall and then glanced at Lupin, whose lips were set in a grim line as he once again stared at the spot where the girl had disappeared from. Potter was looking  
back and forth between the two men in confusion.

"Yes, she's gone." Lupin replied closed his eyes tightly. Moony was howling in despair at the back of his mind. He could barely feel the bond with his mate and the near absence of that link was physically painful for his werewolf side. Aberforth was looking  
at him with something akin to pity in his eyes.

Harry grabbed Remus' upper arms, "What do you mean she's gone? Where is she, Remus? Please, she's not dead is she? She can't be dead! What spell was that?"

Why on Earth was Remus being so calm? Hermione had just disappeared right in front of them. She could be anywhere! She could be hurt and the two men before him were acting as though she'd gone to the market.

Remus sighed and looked into Harry's tear filled eyes, "I don't know what spell Rookwood used, Harry. I can tell you that Hermione is safe and technically at Hogwarts. She will be all right."

Harry shook Remus and yelled, "How do you know that? I have to find her if she's here!"

He turned to run off in search of his best friend but Remus grabbed his elbow.

"Harry, stop! There's no time to explain right now. I promise you that Hermione will be fine. I need you to trust me. When the battle is over I will tell you everything. Trust me!" Remus let go of his arm and Harry stared at him for a moment as if he  
had taken leave of his senses before slowly nodding his head.

"I trust you, Remus. If you say that Hermione is all right I believe you." Then he turned and ran back towards the battle.

Aberforth grunted."Well, don't just stand there, lad! There's a battle going on! You know where she is and you know that she's safe. There's nothing you can do for her here. Come on!" Then he ran off to rejoin the fighting with Harry.

With one last glance to the place where Hermione fell, Remus gave himself a mental shake and turned to follow Aberforth. The landlord of the Hog's Head was right; he couldn't do anything for Hermione now. But at least he knew she was safe and being taken  
care of by good people. He had known this day would come and he had been prepared for it for nearly twenty years. He had been both dreading and anticipating this event. However, he hadn't known when or how it would occur, and now that it had he was  
unsure of what to do next. Though whatever happened, this was the catalyst for the best thing that had ever happened to Remus Lupin; the day that he first met Hermione Granger.

 **May 2, 1978**

Hermione felt as if she had been hit by the Knight Bus. Her head was throbbing and her whole body ached. She winced as she tried to sit up and open her eyes. The light sent a sharp pain through her skull.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A familiar voice said from her right. But no, it couldn't have been; unless she was dead. Oh, Merlin! Was she dead? No, if she was dead she wouldn't' be in so much pain. She forced her eyes open despite the pain and  
gasped as she focused on none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"You have quite a bad concussion, my dear, and Madame Pomfrey will be most displeased if you should injure yourself further while under my care." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione could only stare at the Headmaster with her mouth open. She must be dreaming then. Madame Pomfrey had been in the Great Hall helping those injured during the battle. The last thing she remembered was dueling with Rookwood in a hallway with Remus.  
She looked around her taking in her surroundings. She was in the infirmary at Hogwarts. Although, it showed no signs of the battle she knew to be happening at the castle.

"Is this a dream?" she blurted out.

Dumbledore smiled, "No, my dear, it is not. Though if it were, that would not make it any less real just because it was happening inside of your head. Now, my name is-"**

"Albus Dumbledore. I know, sir." Hermione was beginning to panic. If she wasn't dead and this wasn't a dream what in Merlin's name was going on.

"Ah, well…. It seems that you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I do not know yours."

Hermione blinked. "What do you mean? My name is Hermione Granger, sir. You were my Headmaster for six years!"

Now it was Dumbledore's turn to blink. "I apologize, Miss Granger. But I have never met you.I pride myself on knowing all of the students that have graced the fine halls of this school since I have been Headmaster and I've yet to see your face before  
this day."

Hermione blanched and her hand flew to her neck hoping to feel the time turner she had been wearing around it earlier that day. The time turner was missing. Her eyes flew to Dumbledore's and he was watching her with a calculated look. Slowly he withdrew  
a small box from his robes.

"I believe you are searching for this, Miss Granger, though it will not be of any use now."

With shaking hands Hermione took the box from him and carefully lifted the lid. Inside was her time turner, broken and charred. She stifled a sob and raised her head looking back at the Headmaster. Drawing a shaky breath she said, "Sir, what is today's  
date?"

"May the second." He replied carefully.

Hermione gulped, "And the year, sir?"

"1978"

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is based on the books by J.K. Rowling. None of the characters belong to me and I'm not making any money. I'm just playing in her world. Anything with a ** beside it is either a direct or loose quote from the books.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **May 2, 1978**

The next time Hermione awoke, it was dark in the infirmary and she was alone. On the table next to her bed was the little box with her destroyed time turner, her wand, her bag with the undetectable extension charm, and a pain potion. She grabbed the potion  
and drank it in one gulp, sighing in relief as the aching in her head and body subsided. Slowly, she pulled back the blanket and gingerly set her feet on the floor. Almost immediately the door to Madame Pomfrey's office opened and she came bustling  
over to Hermione.

"Oh, no you don't, young lady! Back into bed with you!" Madame Pomfrey said.

Hermione released a frustrated sigh. "I just wanted to use the bathroom."

Madame Pomfrey looked at her skeptically. "In that case you will hold my arm and I will escort you. I'll not have you wandering on your own only to succumb to a dizzy spell and undo all of my hard work."

"Yes, ma'am."

Together, they made their way to the facilities and Madame Pomfrey gave Hermione privacy while relieved her bladder. As she was washing her hands she looked at her reflection in the mirror and was startled by what she saw there. Her hair was even more  
bushy than usual. She was much too thin. Her face was gaunt with dark circles under her eyes. Being on the run for nearly a year, camping with Harry and Ron, food had been scarce. Most things they had scavenged for, with only occasional runs into  
the muggle world for whatever supplies they could afford with their limited funds. On her neck was a thin white scar where Bellatrix Lestrange had held her at knife point in Malfoy Manor. Looking down she noticed that the arm Bellatrix carved "mudblood"  
on had been bandaged. It had been a cursed knife, and Hermione knew that neither potions nor magic could remove those scars.

Exiting the bathroom Hermione leaned heavily on Madame Pomfrey's arm as she helped her back to the bed, she was exhausted. As she readjusted the blanket, the infirmary door opened and Dumbledore walked in followed by Professor Minerva McGonagall. Hermione's  
eyes widened. Her favorite professor and mentor was twenty years younger and if possible even more stern looking. Professor Dumbledore watched her reaction with a knowing smile.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall." Hermione said quietly. 

McGonagall looked startled for a moment before her stern look was back, though a bit softer than before. 

Dumbledore's smile widened. "Well, that answers one of my questions. Could you perhaps answer another and tell me what year it is where you come from?" 

"1998." Hermione replied tearing up. She was twenty years in the past. Her best friends hadn't even been born yet. SHE wasn't born yet. 

McGonagall gasped and put a hand to her chest. "Albus, how is that possible? Time turners go back hours, not years! And certainly not decades." 

"I am not sure, Minerva. Perhaps, Miss Granger, you could tell us what you were doing before you came to be here? Without giving away too many details of the future." 

"Yes, sir. I was dueling with a De-dark wizard. He cast a curse, I don't know what it was, but it hit me in the chest. I fell backwards and hit my head. Then I woke up here." She had almost said, "Death Eater", which was surely a detail  
from the future she should keep to herself. The war wouldn't really be over for another twenty years. Let them have ten years of peace between Harry defeating Voldemort as a baby and his attempt at returning during Harry's first year at Hogwarts.  
/

"I see." Said Dumbledore with a thoughtful look on his face. Whether or not he knew what she had almost said she wasn't sure. He continued speaking, "It seems as though you will be stuck here with us for now. How old are you, Miss Granger?"  
/

"Nineteen, sir. I was supposed to be a seventh year student. But certain events made it impossible for me to attend my final year at Hogwarts or take my N.E.W.T's." 

"It seems to me then that the best course of action is to enroll you as a student and have you take seventh year courses in preparation for your N.E.W.T's since we are unsure of how long you will be with us in this time. If I might suggest continuing  
to use your first name but using a different surname it would be less confusing for you I should think. Is there any name in particular you would prefer?" 

"Wilkins." Hermione said immediately. It was the name she gave to her parents when she obliviated them and sent them into hiding in Australia to keep them safe from Voldemort. 

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Miss Hermione Wilkins. Welcome back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said with a comforting smile. 

"Thank you, Headmaster." Hermione said with a tentative smile. 

"Yes. Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Wilkins." Said Professor McGonagall. "Would you mind telling us which house you were sorted into in your own time? We will need to put a bed in the girls dormitory for you." 

This time Hermione's grin was broad as she looked at her Head of House. "Gryffindor, ma'am." 

McGonagall's lips twitched as she repressed a smile but there was amusement in her eyes. "Wonderful, Miss Wilkins. I shall look forward to seeing you in class soon." 

And with that she abruptly turned and left the infirmary. 

"Well, my dear," said Dumbledore "I believe I shall also take my leave and allow you to rest and recover. Tomorrow, should Madame Pomfrey give you a clean bill of health, I shall introduce you to the rest of the student body as an exchange  
student from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. We will say that your parents had to transfer to England for their careers and you will be finishing your education here because of that. How does that sound?" 

"That sounds fine, sir. Thank you for everything. Goodnight." 

As Dumbledore left Madame Pomfrey began fussing over Hermione. 

"That's enough chatter for one night, Miss Wilkins. You need your rest. Tomorrow will be a big day for you. Take this and I'll see you in the morning." She handed Hermione a vial of Dreamless Sleep potion and turned to go to her office. 

Hermione quickly downed the potion and snuggled into the blankets. 

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you for your help." She said sleepily as the potion took affect and she drifted off. 


End file.
